A queen of Greece ?
by starry-skies-forever
Summary: A much much more twisted version of troy (still keeping some of the story though) caused by watching troy thrice and reading too much Greek mythology. In my version, Helen actually has a brain.Note:unusual pairing.
1. Default Chapter

A queen of Greece?  
  
Author's note: any historian would kill me for this but for all Greek mythology lovers, you might like this. Disclaimer: I don't own Helen, Clytemnestra, Menelaus and everyone else, just this silly plot.  
  
"I hate Menelaus." Everyday this thought would be in my mind, nothing else. I hated him ever since our 'marriage' a year ago. He gained the world, I lost my life. Ever since my 'mortal father' Tyndareus passed away, Menelaus took over the entire of Sparta- Controlled Sparta, controlled my life.  
  
I hated him with every fibre of my soul. He treats me like a plaything, an ornament, and not a wife. I wander around the palace all day, feeling like a ghost. Nothing but white dresses and minimal jewellery, sometimes no jewellery at all. White dresses for purity, but I no longer felt pure and chaste. Used and violated is what I now am. I speak to no one, for Menelaus never allows me outside. He feared that men would see me. "Why would they love me?" I always think bitterly. "Why would they love a pale ghost?"  
  
True, I was once beautiful- with beauty comparable to Aphrodite's. Now ? I am nothing. I felt like doing something, I knew I had to do something, but how, and what? Helpless. I hated to feel helpless but after a year of horrible living, I couldn't help but feel helpless. I thought of the past. My brothers, the Dioscuri would always be there to help me when in need. My sister, Clytemnestra, would comfort me. Now, everyone was gone. Clytemnestra married Agamemnon- brother of Menelaus. Equally evil. King of Greece, king of kings. Yet he, like Menelaus, did not respect his wife. They have many men under them, all willing to die for nothing. I couldn't do anything- not without help. I couldn't spear or use the bow and arrow. Not even the dagger.  
  
I knew the gods could help, but I don't dare to ask. Zeus, the lord god of Mount Olympus is my true father, but I hardly see him. His permanent wife or Goddess Hera gets very jealous every time he comes down to visit. I quite fear her. I know I should do something a bout my non- existent life but I don't dare. Like all mortals, I fear death. I know if I killed Menelaus, Agamemnon would never let me off. I may be an offspring of a might god, but I am not immortal .Not a Goddess, a Deity nor a Titan. Just pure mortal, with too beautiful a face. Today, I decided to go to Athena's temple. A new temple had been erected, just behind the palace. Menelaus decided that I could go, provided I bring a whole entourage with me. On my way there, I grimaced. I hated my life. I felt rather light and happy on going to the temple though. Going to one was almost like visiting a friend.  
  
I especially did like Athena. A step-sibling of mine, which I have never met. She has an exceptional mind, as many tales vouch. I wished she would guide me. In the temple, a beautiful shrine of gold and silver, I kneeled in front of the statue of Athena. Then, "There is no need to kneel, Helen. No daughter of my Father's ever has to." A hand pulled me up. A lovely lady in full armour appeared in front of me. Was she Athena?  
  
A rather boring introduction I should admit. I'm going at a slower pace then I actually should. But I still hope everyone would R and R! 


	2. chap 2

A queen of Greece ?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
"Are you Athena?" I asked. A stupid question, but I had to make sure.  
  
"Yes, Helen. I am the goddess of wisdom, Athena. I thought, 'My plea?'  
  
"You wished for me to be able to guide you. And I shall. I have watched you since a year ago and I know of your tale."  
  
"Please then, help me."  
  
"You used to be rather fearless, Helen. Now you fear everything. How does one help, when you completely lack courage?" I looked to the ground for a moment, then suddenly she said, "But I should help." I smiled. She held my hand and visions appeared. I saw myself with a spear and in armour. A man stood on my right and Clytemnestra on my left. Menelaus and Agamemnon lay dead on the ground.  
  
"I understand what I should do, Athena. But who is that Golden-haired man?" The man was good looking and well built, almost certainly a warrior.  
  
"Achilles." I searched my memory for such a person but still did not know who he was. At that moment, Athena disappeared as she said," Use your beauty well with your mind." I turned around just as I heard a knock on the temple's door.  
  
"Queen Helen, may we leave?"  
  
"Yes." As I walked back to the palace, I plotted. I had to use my beauty with my mind, just as Athena said. The first thing I had to do was to find out who Achilles was. He might be well-known or perhaps, unknown. I wouldn't know. After being separated from the world for such a long time, I had no idea who the heroes now were. I also had to get Menelaus smitten with me once more. He seemed to have lost interest in me after I had rejected his advances once and again. Nowadays, he practically had to jump on me to have me make love with him. I inwardly shuddered at the thought of actually being willing to lay with him, but I knew I had to make tonight the best night of his life.  
  
When I got back to the palace, I immediately headed to my chamber. I washed my entire self, added many ornaments and all. Then I headed to Menelaus' work chamber. I walked to him and put a slender arm on his back. He spun around.  
  
"Helen?" I smiled the best I could.  
  
"Would you care for a drink with me tonight?"  
  
"Are you well, Helen? It is not your usual self to invite me for a drink, but why not?" He slid an arm around my waist. I breathed a deep breath and said, "I've already got everything ready." He held me like one of his whores when we walked to the chamber.  
  
"Here's some fine wine." I poured him cup after cup. Drunk, he naturally let his animal instincts take over. He almost tore my dress while trying to undress me. I felt rather wretched the whole time, but I knew, in my heart, that it would all be worth it.  
  
Not too bad, I suppose. Please review so I can see what to improve on! 


	3. chap 3

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything besides this plot.  
  
Early in the morning, when he got up, he clutched me tightly like his prized possession.  
  
"Helen, you are a beautiful woman through and through, you know?" He then gave me a trademark smirk. I felt like killing him at that moment, but forced a smile. Then I suddenly remembered.  
  
"Menelaus dear, who is Achilles?" He frowned.  
  
"How did you know of him?" I winced.  
  
"A guard was talking to another about him."  
  
"Oh. Achilles? A warrior in my brother's court. Doesn't have a master though. Fights for no one but himself."  
  
A man who fights for no king? What an interesting character. I soon got out of bed, for I insisted that Menelaus had to go for his kingly duties. I then scrubbed myself well before heading to my chamber to compose a letter to Clytemnestra. I wrote an explained my entire plot to her. I also asked if she knew who Achilles was. I sealed the letter and now had to deliver it. If I used the usual delivery service, my letter might get sidetracked. I pondered a while then an idea struck me.  
  
Looking out of the window, I called, " Hermes, fleet-footed god, please come to my aid!" a man appeared suddenly.  
  
"Hello. Since this is Sparta and you are so fair a face, I believe you must be Helen." I bowed.  
  
"You need help?"  
  
"Yes, Hermes. I hope you can help. I need to deliver a very important letter to my sister, Clytemnestra. But I dare not trust the usual delivery service and I hope you can help me deliver it."  
  
"Well. A god like me really doesn't have to your bidding, but, if Zeus found out..." I smiled and handed him the letter.  
  
"I have another request. Could you bring her reply back for me?" He nodded and took the letter from my hands. In an instant, he disappeared. I sat on my bed and plotted some more. My plan for now was to get support from Clytemnestra and get her to bring Agamemnon and possibly Achilles to Sparta. Not long later, Hermes appeared.  
  
"Here's your reply. Call again if you need anymore help." I suddenly felt grateful to all these Gods and Goddesses. I then tore open the envelope.  
  
Yet another chapter! Hope you liked it. Please review! 


	4. chap 4

Disclaimer: This plot is mine, nothing else.  
  
It said.  
  
'Dear Helen, glad to hear from you. I missed you so too. I understand your plot. Very well crafted, but perhaps you could think of coming to Athens with Menelaus instead. For one, Agamemnon hardly listens to me and secondly, you would be able to enlist the help of Achilles much more easily. He hardly ever sees Agamemnon unless necessary. About Achilles- he is a very well skilled warrior, probably the best in our land. Son of Thetis and Pelesus that's almost all I know, Helen. Hope to see you soon!'  
  
Thetis and Pelesus' son.' It might be good if I found out more about my prospect helper, wouldn't it? I thought to myself.' Then afterwards I can plan about going to Athens.' I went to Menelaus' chamber and sweetly told him I heading to the sea. Giving him a kiss, he immediately agreed. He still didn't quite trust me, I believed, for he told me to bring servants. Nevertheless, I headed to the sea.  
  
Thetis was a daughter of Nereus, the old man of the sea. So, I decided the best person to ask information for was Amphitrite, the lovely wife of Poseidon. I hoped she wouldn't remember that I once rejected Thesus, son of Poseidon. I called into the waters, "Amphitrite! Goddess Amphitrite!" The waters parted, and Amphitrite appeared.  
  
"Helen, you need my help?" asked Amphitrite gently.  
  
"I'd like to know more about Achilles, the fine warrior of Greece." I explained.  
  
"Achilles? Son of my sister Thetis? Ah, a fine man he is! Craves power and glory but not hard-hearted. Fights for no master, just himself." Now I knew something more about him. He craved glory. No wonder he refused to work for any king.  
  
"He isn't hard-hearted? What do you mean, Amphitrite?"  
  
"He loves. Uses his heart. He once loved Briseis, Priestess of Troy and Penthesileia, Amazon queen. Both have since died, for him." A power-seeker who loved? Was that possible? I looked very forward to meeting the hero who would help me.  
  
"How did they die, Amphitrite?"  
  
"Penthesileia was killed by him. He speared her in the throat. Their love only came when he met her eyes. He was very remorseful about it. Then came Briseis, a second love, the Priestess of Troy. They met when Achilles was fighting the Trojans last year. Paris, the young prince of Troy tried to shoot him, but his cousin, Briseis took the arrow for Achilles. She died in his arms." I couldn't think of anything to say. In my mind I thought, ' Did these events make him a man who only seeks glory and fame? Did he refuse to love another again?'  
  
With these thoughts in mind, I thanked Amphitrite, queen of the sea. Heading back to the palace, I shut myself in the chamber to think about my next move. I would go to Athens.  
  
Plot getting ridiculous? Hope not! Please read and review!  
  
Question: Is Athens the correct place to go ? 


	5. chap 5

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Just the plot.  
  
I convinced Menelaus to go to Athens, to 'visit my sister', after another night of merry making. I still felt worthless but Menelaus was completely subdued. It made me wonder about my beauty. Was I really that beautiful? Was I really that fair a face? The journey to Athens was short, but I knew my dreams had a long way to go. We got to Athens in less than two months. The first thing I did was to hug Clytemnestra tightly, just as when we were younger.  
  
"Helen, I missed you so much!" I could hardly hold back tears. I finally got to see my sister after a year. While Agamemnon and Menelaus, the two brothers discussed politics; I sat on a swing in Clytemnestra's garden. It was a lovely place, with many flowers. I told her everything, from the part where I went to Athena's shrine.  
  
She asked, "Achilles the great warrior is fated to help you? You'll win for sure then."  
  
"I do hope so. Yet, I can hardly wield a dagger or sword."  
  
"It takes time, Helen. I'm sure you'll be able to. Besides, here's something for you." She whispered something in my ear.  
  
"A scout got this for me, after a lot of pleading. It was Achilles' address. I gasped, and thanked Clytemnestra non-stop. Would I finally be able to meet Achilles? My heart swelled with joy, but I realized I was harder than I thought. I didn't know Athens well at all. The address Clytemnestra gave me was on a mountain. I searched the entire afternoon but to no avail. My sandals were breaking under all that walking and my dress becoming dusty. Nevertheless, I still refused to give up. I had to find Achilles. He would ensure that my future would be bright. It was already late afternoon, almost evening. I was about to return to Agamemnon's palace and re-plan my strategy, when I saw a man practicing with a dagger. Could that be Achilles? I walked nearer and tried to make my footsteps softer. Yet, when I to a certain distance, he threw his spear at me, nearly killing me. He certainly was very observant.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"Please, Achilles, I need your help."  
  
"You know of my name, and I do not know yours, yet you ask for my help." He gave a cynical smile. His 'smile' had the smugness, arrogance and stubbornness of a true warrior. He was going to be hard to convince. I had to be humble. I bowed.  
  
"I am Helen of Sparta. I need your help in killing Menelaus and Agamemnon." He raised an eyebrow and said, " Very straight-forward. But tell me why I should help you? And besides, what can you offer me?"  
  
"Achilles, I know what you want. Glory and fame? I can promise you all that if you help me."  
  
"So. You want Greece, eh?" He asked. How did he know?  
  
"Please."  
  
"A girl with a strong will. Not bad." He held my chin.  
  
"But no. I'm not interested." An emotion flitted across his face, then disappeared. That emotion was sadness. I took a gamble.  
  
"But I'm sure Briseis and Penthesileia would want you to help."  
  
"How do you know of them?" In the sudden change of tone in his voice, I realized that Mnemosyne was making him remember the past.  
  
"Amphitrite."  
  
"My aunt? She's heard quite a lot then." He was trying to digress.  
  
"I'm sure they'd want you to become the valiant warrior you once were again."  
  
"No. They wouldn't. Leave. I have nothing else to say to you." He turned and left.' Helen. Now you really said the wrong thing!' I thought. I managed to find Achilles after all that trouble and I had to offend him. What should I do?  
  
I had to do without Achilles. I didn't blame him, for I knew his heart still hurt. But why did Athena show me such a glorious vision then? I felt confused. All the way from Sparta to Athens, I believed that once Achilles helped, I would be able to triumph over them. Now? I would have to try myself.  
  
"He didn't agree to help?" asked Clytemnestra. I shook my head.  
  
"It's not his fault actually."  
  
"Why not?" I didn't tell her about his loves dying from him.  
  
"Forget it. Do you have a dagger?" I wanted to try for myself. Clytemnestra got someone to fetch a long dagger for me. When it came, I tried to lift it up. I realized it was impossible. My arm quivered under the weight of the dagger.  
  
' How do the warriors make it look so easy?' I swung the dagger like a machete. It was heavy and hard to use. Then I heard rustling. Someone was approaching.  
  
Writer's block !! Who should approach , Achilles or Menelaus? Pleases help by reviewing! And before I can decide who to come( an important decision for the story), I shall have a 'make-everyone-clearer chapter'. Please continue reading. 


	6. making it clear

'Make-everyone-clearer' chapter.  
  
Since I don't really follow the history nor the show strictly, it's quite confusing for some. My story: Troy already got attacked- helped by Achilles and the myrmidons. Yet, troy did not lose. [ Trojan horse idea not in yet.] Oh, and Helen and Paris have never met and will not be together. Briseis and Patroclus have died, sacrificing for Achilles. Penthesileia was brought into the story just for the sake of it. Clytemnestra is Helen's ' twin sister' and the Dioscuri her brothers. And yes, Clytemnestra really is Agamemnon's wife. In the previous chapter, I mentioned Mnemosyne. She is the goddess of memory. Also bought into the story for the sake of it. oh. and i'm sorry that i'm villianizing Menelaus. i know he forgave Helen and all. but i'm just following that bit from Troy. really sorry to everyone who likes Menelaus above Paris.  
  
And it's time to drop the shocker! The unusual pairing: Achilles and Helen. I'm serious. I can make it good. Besides, it's not entirely impossible or ridiculous.[ not as ridiculous as a Paris/Hector or a Paris/Achilles I suppose.] and in real Greek mythology, it is believed that when Achilles died, he married Helen and they lived in the white/Elysium fields forever. So please, I beg of everyone, don't scorn my story or abandon my story. It will get hotter and juicier later. Why else would my story be PG-13? Muhaha! And please help with the idea flow by reviewing! 


End file.
